


The wolf's bite

by plazorr



Series: Casual shipping [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/pseuds/plazorr
Summary: During a night that was supposed to be quiet, Riko ventures into the woods near her house alone, unaware of the dangers lurking.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Series: Casual shipping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The wolf's bite

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the card Chika got recently in SIFAS. It's a beautiful card ^^

Riko was laying in her bed. It seemed sleep was out of her grasp that night again. Her eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling. She looked at her alarm: it was over midnight. She thought maybe a short walk would help her find sleep, it worked with her sometimes. She went to her window and tried to see Chika in her room, but lights were out. The window was open, but she didn’t hear Chika snoring, a melody to her ears that would help her fall asleep since she moved out of Tokyo. She put her shoes on and left her house quietly, wondering if Chika was taking medicine for that and if she could recommend them to her mom, whose snores were a lot less cute than Chika’s.

Walking alone at night was something that wasn’t possible or safe in Tokyo. But after moving to the seaside, Riko enjoyed it from time to time. The place she was in now was not as dangerous as the city streets in her mind. If she went for a night walk, she would usually stay on the beach for fifteen minutes and then go back to bed. This time however she felt a bit more adventurous and walked until dirt replaced the sand, into the woods nearby. It wasn’t a very big one, but she still went there when she didn’t find inspiration for an Aqours song, just sitting and listening to the sounds of nature. Nighttime made the place feel a lot different though. The squirrels jumping from a tree to another, the rabbits running between brushes or the birds singing were all asleep now. All that remained was the sound of the wind between the trees, which made Riko feel slightly uneasy. She was about to leave when she heard a branch crack.

As she turned to the direction of the sound, her heart stopped. It was a wolf, and not a small one. Riko couldn’t look away from the beast. She was afraid of them since she was a child, that fear eventually spreading to dogs and canines in general. She walked backwards until she tripped over a root and fell flat on her butt. The wolf was still moving closer, licking its lips in anticipation of its next meal. Riko thought she was done for, that she would die there and peed herself a bit as the purest expression of her fear. She would never see her friends again, she would never see her family again, she would never see Chika again. She closed her crying eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

But the inevitable didn’t happen. She suddenly heard sounds coming from behind her, running sounds. Riko felt a gust of wind next to her, making her open her eyes. A figure was jumping on the wolf, too fast for the city girl to grasp any details. The wolf had completely switched its attention to the newcomer and took a defensive posture, bracing for the impact. As the shock happened, both opponents went rolling on the floor in a tempest of claws and fangs. Blood flung in the air as the both of them were roaring in pain. Riko only managed to crawl into a fetal position, her back on a tree, unable to look away from the fight, paralyzed.

As it dragged on, she understood that the newcomer was winning the fight through its superior agility. The blows began to slow down a little as the first beast’s flanks were bleeding profusely and Riko managed to notice a few details about the second beast. Firstly, it wasn’t really a beast, it seemed to have a lot of human features. Its skin didn’t have any fur besides its ears and its tail in fact, making it look like a feral disguised person more than an animal. Secondly, she noticed the other one was a female as she appeared to be wearing some sort of bra. She also had some clothes on her, mostly to protect her intimate parts from indiscrete glances. Thirdly, she saw that she had orange hair, similar to Chika… No, not similar! Those were Chika’s hair! The one fighting the wolf was none other than her friend Chika!

As soon as she made that realization, Chika plunged her fangs into the wolf’s neck, making it howl in pain. After that, Riko heard a bone break and it was over. The beast fell to the floor as the winner seemed to swallow the part she had torn from it. Now that the situation was calmer, Riko could clearly recognize Chika’s face, covered with the wolf’s blood. She didn’t know if she should feel terrorized or relieved to see her.

“Chika? Is that you?” Riko stuttered through her tears.

“You shouldn’t have come here tonight, Riko.”

“I’m sorry! Please don’t kill me too! I won’t tell anyone what I saw, please believe me! I don’t want to die.”

She was about to break mentally when she saw Chika moving on all four towards her. However, her smile and the fact that her tail was wagging kept her from going into a full panic. When she got close enough, Chika rested her head on Riko’s lap.

“Pat me please.”

The situation was so surrealist that Riko didn’t even question Chika’s request and mechanically stroke her head.

“What I meant by that Riko is that this guy just came in town and that he was dangerous. If you came here yesterday or tomorrow, you would have been safe.”

“What do you mean? How could a wolf simply come in? And how did you know he’d be here?”

“He was not a simple wolf. He was a werewolf, just like me.” Chika said as she made eye contact with Riko. “He’s a different race though, a wilder one. I’m from a more civilized lupin offspring. I’m a pack leader even! That’s why I was here in the first place: to stop the feral one and protect my pack and my friends. I’m glad I was there in time to save you, Riko.”

The girl stopped her hand, still on her friend’s head. This must be a dream; this couldn’t be real. Werewolves didn’t exist and Chika couldn’t be one, it was impossible. Yet, the evidence was in front of her. The wolf’s corpse, the smell of blood, Chika’s soft tail tickling her leg, all of it right in front of her was hard to deny. As her brain was stuck on those ideas, Chika’s head moved up to her face, letting the hand fall to her waist, and she started sniffing her. This made Riko’s face almost as red as the remains on the floor.

“I can smell your fear, but you shouldn’t fear me… I prefer when I smell your love for me…” Chika said with a nervous grin.

“I don’t know what you mean…” Riko said as she tried to look away.

“Oh, I wasn’t supposed to say that, sorry. I better tell the whole thing now, I guess. The truth is that werewolves can smell human emotions. I know you are in love with me, I’ve known it for a while now. I … I tried to think of a way to tell you how I felt too, but I couldn’t find a way to do it. It seems I’m doing it now though…”

On those words, Chika sat entirely on Riko and pressed her body against hers as her head now rested on Riko’s shoulder.

“I think I love you, Riko… And it scares me… Humans and werewolves are not meant to be together, it’s dangerous for everyone involved.” She whispered into her ear.

Riko hugged Chika back, thinking about the many love declarations she had prepared since she fell for her and how absolutely none of them prepared her for the moment she was living right now.

“Two girls are not meant to fall in love either. Let’s just say it’s one more taboo we would break together.” Riko said, letting her heart speak in place of her brain.

She then used one finger to dry a tear that had formed on Chika’s cheek and gently kissed her lips. Riko didn’t expect her first kiss with Chika to happen that way. More specifically, she didn’t expect to taste all of the blood in Chika’s mouth as her tongue timidly explored it. It would have disgusted her if those lips didn’t belong to the girl she loved so much. Despite all the weird things that happened that evening, she wholeheartedly thought that a relation between a human and a werewolf could work because it was the two of them and nothing wound stop them from loving each other.

“Riko, there is only one way we can make it work, I’m sorry…”

Riko was trying to understand what her new girlfriend was saying but didn’t expect the answer to come so fast. She opened her eyes wide as Chika’s fangs sunk into her shoulder and she started to drink some of her blood. She was struck by panic at the realization of what was happening. When Chika moved back, Riko felt that something was left inside her, something that made her breathe faster as the blood kept dripping from her wound. Chika’s arms embraced her and maintained her in place. She kept crying and repeating “I’m sorry” as if it was some sort of chorus to a song she wrote. Riko’s muscles started to tremble and her bones cracked as the curse in Chika’s blood was making its way inside hers.

“I’ll stay with you, I’ll help you!”

The pain was unbearable for Riko. She started to struggle, but Chika was holding her too strongly to let her move much.

“I did this so we may love each other.”

Her scream started to mute into a howl, tearing through the night sky.

“Do not fear the wolf inside you. You are stronger than him.”

Her eyes started to see through the night as if the sun was shining. No tear could reduce her sight anymore.

“It’s only that painful the first time, don’t worry.”

Through the pain and the primal emotions filling her, she felt her teeth become fangs, her nails become claws, her mind become beast.

“I’ll always love you, Riko. We’re from the same pack now.”

And in an instant, it was gone. The pain was gone. Her body didn’t feel like it was her body anymore. The feral instinct was faintly howling inside her head, but she didn’t feel as primitive as during the transformation, she felt somewhat in control. She also felt much stronger than before, as if her muscles awakened from a slumber that started when she was born. The sounds were different too. She could hear the life around her and the fear that her presence was causing to the other forest denizens. Chika was still holding her in her arms, crying and repeating that this was the only way. Despite her confusion and some rage about how it all happened, she had the feeling that Chika was even more hurt than her by what she had done. Riko put what was now some sort of mix of hand and paw on her head and started to stroke her again, whispering that she loved her too.


End file.
